Survivor: Fans VS Favorites
''Survivor: Fans VS Favorites ''is the second season of CK's Survivor. It featured 16 contestants, 8 newbies, and 8 returners. It ran through September 21, 2019, to October 6, 2019. This season was definitely a step up from the previous one, it wasn't ideal, or had many iconic moments, but in the end, the winner wasn't bad and rewatching this season would be a pleasure. Twists * Schoolyard Pick - '''The castaways choose Team Captains to select the tribes for said season. The selection process is done in boy-a girl fashion. * '''Hidden Immunity Idols '-' An idol that represents if played before the votes are read at Tribal Council. * The Replacement - ' The remaining castaways voted for an eliminated castaway to return. That returner would now choose someone to "replace" that's currently playing. * '''Tribe Swap (Dissolve) - '''Randomizer chooses new tribes, the odd one out gets sent to Exile. * '''Double Elimination - '''One person from each tribe is safe from tribal as both tribes vote someone off. 'Castaways Phase One This season started off really well. Mickey & Topher were Team Captains, picking decent tribes. Then the six that weren't picked were on a different tribe. For the first challenge, Amadi lost and Mickey being the "boss" of the tribe, he decided that they should get rid of Dawn. But despite convincing everyone to do so. He cast his vote for Brody alongside Dawn, in an attempt to stir up trouble. Well, Dawn was sent packing either way. Next episode, it was Ekeh that lost, and this is where the "Best Tribal" Award was. Before tribal, Duncan was trying to percieve himself as more strategic, so he gathered up Staci, telling her that the plan is to vote off Topher. And since he wasn't trying to get any blood on his hands, he told Staci to give Beth and Gwen the info about the vote. Which she did but Gwen & Beth instead told Topher that Staci was trying to get him out. So while that three voted Staci and the other two voted Topher. Beth received a penalty vote for sending screenshots. All the while, Topher misplayed his idol. Next episode, Amadi lost again. Mickey tried getting Lightning and Brody to vote off Ella, saying that she threw the hinky vote. But Lightning didn't believe it and got the three of them to blindside Mickey. Phase Two After Mickey's elimination, a tribe dissolve occurred. The Amadi tribe was no more as the only tribe eligible were Ekeh and Chibu. Topher got the odd buff and was sent to Exile. Ekeh lost another challenge and easily voted off Alejandro as he never showed up to a single challenge thus far. Next episode, Chibu finally lost a challenge. Duncan was voted off for being a previous winner and deemed a threat due to Beth and Gwen telling the other about what happened in Staci's tribal. Right before jury, there was a Double Elimination. Bridgette and Topher were safe from it, Zoey began to work on her tribe, saying that Lindsay was no longer trustworthy as she barely spoke to anyone. Meaning she had to go... and she did. Along with Harold, who got targeted simply for being good at challenges. Phase Three The game really picked up right here. On the fist merged boot, Topher was easily supposed to go home, but a twist occurred where he'd be safe, and everyone would now be voting for someone to re-enter the game. The winner was Alejandro, but that's not all. Alejandro now had to "replace" someone in the game by eliminating them with his sole vote. And with a little encouragement from Brody, Zoey got an undeserved 10th Place. Topher was obviously voted next in 9th, and Beth received 8th by an entertaining blindside by Lightning. If that wasn't all, Bridgette misplayed her idol. Trying to rack the votes on her and control, the vote, which didn't happen. At the Final 7, Cody wasn't aligned with pretty much anyone. So instead of people trying to bring him into an alliance, they booted him. By this point, we have reached the Finale episode. Gwen knew her elimination was soon coming due to getting 3rd last season so she pretty much got what she expected in 6th Place. Alejandro was finally eliminated after by a 3-2 vote against Bridgette, and Lightning shockingly lost the fire-making challenge against Bridgette. Albeit, it was Bridgette's second time competing in the fire making challenge, she really stepped up her game with that. Phase Four Here we are, back at CK Studios. Oddly enough, the jury completely bashed the Final 3, calling them floaters and saying that they shouldn't be there. The speeches could've been better but due to their gameplay, you could tell why their speeches weren't too thorough. The questioning didn't really faze anyone's opinions and the jury kept pleading to move on. At the Final Vote Reveal, Ella won by a vote of 4-3-1. She won by playing the most loyal and least aggressive (while being smart) out of the three. * This season doesn't include voting history and episodes